


solivagant.

by LupinTheVixen



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinTheVixen/pseuds/LupinTheVixen
Summary: Yoo Jimin is a lost cause as she feels her life is going downhill but one day she decides to check out for the first time the old public library she always passes by in her daily en route in their town for a change. With nothing in particular in her mind about what to read, she quitely strolls at every book section in the library. In one book shelf, she takes notice of a book that is oddly arrange where its fore-edge pages are revealed instead of the title on its spine in the uppermost shelves. Curiousity hits her as she reaches for it and opens it where she discovers a wrinkled and almost torn polaroid portrait of an unknown woman with words written on the back of the photo that is used as a bookmark of the ripped missing pages of the book. Jimin keeps the book and the photo and ever since that day, good things always comes in her way. Until one day, she decides to find the girl in that photo using the only clues hidden in the book as she slowly regains her purpose in life along the way of searching for the mysterious girl.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina, ae Karina/ae Winter (Aespa)
Kudos: 15





	1. | prologue |

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted in aff.

“Are you really not going to tell me the title of this painting is?”

An old man in his mid-fifties, wearing a white long sleeves shirt under the gray tweed sweater paired with a darker shade of gray blazer and trouser, and black oxford shoes while holding a brown paper bag in his other hand, asked the blonde-haired lady wearing a Grecian green sun dress and white derby shoes who was sitting on the black bench sofa, facing the medium-sized seascape painting in front of them in an art gallery, as he asked her while pointing out at the exhibit label placed next to the work of art mounted on the wall.

Minjeong got startled from the fleet intrusion for she stared at the painting for a fair amount of time since she got there, as she glanced at him who was standing beside her where she was greeted by a benign smile painted on his face in which she returned with relish. She shifted her line of sight where his forefinger was pointing out – the exhibit label of that masterpiece has no title, no art description, and no name of the painter written on it.

“It’s still a no, Director Park,” Minjeong smiled as she veered her vision back to the work of art in front of them.

The medium-sized seascape masterpiece was hand painted in an abstract and impressionistic approach. It portrayed a brewing storm in the night where a black silhouette of a woman was standing in the middle of the dark sea where she’s facing the different phases of the moon. It was painted using an acrylic paint and satin varnish in monochrome black and white color palette.

“Are you really sure you’re not going to tell me? You know old folks like me can keep a secret,” The old man queried once more, who was also the Gallery Director of this well-known art gallery in South Korea, as he occupied the vacant spot beside Minjeong with sufficient space between them, placing the brown paper bag down beside the outmost leg of the black bench sofa on the whitewashed wood floor as he joined the blonde in cherishing the view.

Minjeong acknowledged. “I know you can keep a secret Director Park,” she glanced at him with a wide playful beam. “But it’s still a no for me unless you can convince me.”

The old man nodded as he rubbed his chin, thinking about the ways how he could outsmart the blonde girl. “How about this, in those three months that you’re away, I’m the one who look after this precious painting of yours.” 

“But isn’t it your duties and responsibilities written in your job description, Director Park?” Minjeong smirked as she bantered a sly remark.

The old man laughed in defeat. “Right, you’re right. I guess the convincing function in my brain is getting slower as I age,” he conceded, crossing his arms together while extending his legs forward for a little stretch. They fell into a brief comfortable silence, glancing at her with a question in his head, he asked. “By the way, where did you go these past three months though?”

“I was travelling in different countries across Europe these past few months for work-related stuff and to also find an inspiration,” Minjeong smiled as all the beautiful sceneries and unforgettable experiences during her European trip jogged her memory in a fast forward motion.

“Inspiration? What do you mean inspiration?” the old man joked. “Do you mean like finding a French girlfriend? Or maybe an Italian girlfriend since you like pasta with meatballs? Or maybe you really want French girls because they kiss–”

“No! No! No! Director Park!” Minjeong scolded as she cracked up, waving both of her hands vigorously at the old man as she interrupted him before he could say anything else that could make her fell further into deep secondhand embarrassment; she quickly placed a hand to cover her mouth from releasing a sudden burst of sound that echoed to the quiet spacious room. The blonde explained. “It’s not that. I don’t have any plans to be in a relationship at the moment and you know that,” she took a quick breath to calm herself as she wiped a tear from laughing. “I’m just finding inspiration for my new project, and that’s just it.”

“I see.” The old man chuckled as he shifted his vision in front of them. “I honestly thought you already forgot to visit this masterpiece. You always visit this painting every week or in every chance you can get so when you suddenly disappeared without hearing a word from you for months, I got worried.” 

Following his line of sight, Minjeong shook her head lightly with a smile creeping out on her face. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way and it’s not my intention. I believe you already knew since then how much I value this painting that’s why I trusted you to take care of it because I know you will do a great job and you always do,” she freed out a sigh of relief knowing that she made the right decision, as she continued. “Just so you know, never a second in my life that I will ever forget about this painting.”

“But I think the only thing you forgot is to tell me what the title of this painting is. It’s been eight years already and I still have no idea what to call this one most especially when the art gallery visitors asked me all the time why is this painting has no name on it,” he joked.

Minjeong laughed as he nudged him lightly, smirking. “Of course, I won’t forget not to tell you, Director Park.”

“You know, I only have few months left before I retire. Are you sure you’re still not going to tell me?” the old man said quietly, acting in frown as he tried his best to reach the blonde girl’s conscience but to no avail.

Shaking her head in amusement, Minjeong was certainly a hard nut to crack as she playfully shrugged her shoulder in response. “Nope. I need a stronger persuasion than that, Director Park.”

The old man smiled as he heaved a sigh, placing his hands freely on his sides. He took a minute to scrape his thoughts inside his head with one accord before he spoke in his sincere usual tone. “You know, I’ve been a director of this art gallery for thirty years already. I know every corner, every inch, every small detail of this place too well more than anybody else,” he roamed his eyes around the room to scan their surroundings full of art works in display as Minjeong trailed his sight, he continued. “I know the entire stories, the secrets, the inspirations behind in every painting in this art gallery,” he halted his sight as well as the blonde at the painting in front of them as he pointed at it by his forefinger. “But this one right here, still remains a mystery to me,” he confessed.

“Why Director Park?” Minjeong then asked in an attempt to lighten up the mood. “Is it because I still never told you the title of this painting ever since you put this in display for eight years already?”

Chuckling, the old man scratched the back of his head. “Well, aside from that,” he smiled. “You know, there’s a mysterious lady who came in first this early morning before you came. I think she was here like an hour ago. I guess she really waited outside for the art gallery to open for the day.”

Minjeong fixated her sight at the painting as she kept on listening, taking few glances at the old man there and then as she paid close attention to his story. 

He proceeded. “This mysterious lady asked me where in this gallery she could find that painting as she showed me the photo of it in her phone as soon as she entered this place. I accompanied her and as we walked together, I noticed she never checked at the other paintings we passed by. You can clearly see determination, curiosity, and hope in her face like she was in some kind of adventure... like she was in a search for something. I guess this painting was all she wanted to see,” he cleared his throat before speaking up again, as he recalled every bit of information. “As soon as we reached here, she also sat there,” the old man pointed the spot where Minjeong was sitting, squinting his eyes as he teased her. “I think the only difference is she’s prettier than you.”

“Director Park!” Minjeong gushed by the sneaky remark as she laughed it off afterwards.

“I’m just kidding,” The old man chuckled with unwavering smile still painted on his face as he settled the mood in his serious tone. “But you know what amazes me, that mysterious lady had the same exact expression you always have every time you stare at this painting for eight years ago until now.”

Surprised by the sudden revelation as it piqued her curiosity, Minjeong asked him by shifting her sight from the painting to him as she anticipated for the answer. “Really? Tell me, what expression did you see, Director Park?”

The old man turned his head to meet her eyes.

“Loneliness,” he said. “I see longing in those lonely eyes.”

Minjeong averted her sight like a bat out of hell in front of her as she forced a smile but struggling to conceal the true emotions behind it. Taking a shaky breath as she freed it out slowly. “Do you think so?” she asked above whisper.

The old man noticed the pain in her expression as he followed her sight at the art work as he continued. “Yes, but I guess my assumption about your expression just got changed today ever since I asked that mysterious lady from a while ago what was her interpretation of this painting and because of her answer, I think… I think I will never think of this painting the same way as before.”

Minjeong kept on listening without uttering a word and moving a muscle; she felt like her heart was just exposed like that on the open table in an operating room; she didn’t like showing vulnerability around other people even to her closest ones as she tried to keep it together to remain on her guard.

Proceeding with caution, the old man spoke his mind in truth and sincerity. “As far as my profession is concerned, I’ve met and entertained a lot of various art enthusiasts, artists, and art gallery visitors and every time I asked them what were their interpretation of this painting, the common answers would be that the woman in that painting was lost in the darkness. And to be honest, I actually thought the same thing for all these years.”

He continued. “But when I asked that mysterious lady from a while ago about what her interpretation was, she told me that this figure…” the old man pointed at the black silhouette of the woman in the painting as he mimicked the exact words and action of the mysterious lady.

**“That one is not lost, she’s just wandering.”**

“That’s the exact words she said,” he concluded.

Minjeong was caught off guard from her defenses from what she had just heard as she stared at him completely speechless, like a train full of mixed emotions that she didn’t want to feel that was about to wreck her fragile heart – but she quickly retrieved for she knew this was not the right place to break down as she cleared her throat, holding her trembling hands together.

  
The old man met her eyes as he sensed the sudden shift of mood. “She said that with the dead expression in her face though,” he laughed as he recalled in an attempt to break the tension. “She’s kind of a little strange in a good way though. She told me she just went here because she believed that the person she’s also looking for brought her here, and she just needed to see this painting.”

“That’s… that’s weird,” the blonde nodded with shot a confusion look in her face as she knitted her eyebrows, tilting her head a little to the side.

“You’re right,” he smiled. “She’s a little eccentric and looks really intimidating but I think she’s definitely something but I don’t know the exact words for it but I’m quite sure that she’s definitely out of ordinary.”

“You must like her a lot, Director Park,” Minjeong noticed as she asked. “Are you going to sign her for a contract to put her artworks here?”

“Well, that’s the problem,” the old man scratched the back of his head. “She said she’s not really into art and stuff. In fact, she told me she can’t even paint. But she got great eyes for art,” with a sheepish smile, he teased her. “Don’t get me wrong. I think her one sentence interpretation is better than no interpretation of yours when you submitted to me this painting eight years ago,” he then whispered loudly as he leaned closer to the blonde in which she lent her ears. “And I swear, she’s really prettier than you if you only saw her. You know what, I think she could be your potential girlfriend since you like pretty girls.”

“Director Park! I swear for the third time!” Minjeong glared at him playfully as the old man lost it - and eventually the blonde joined him as they laughed their hearts out. She didn’t take it to heart and held a grudge about it for she knew that the old man had a fun and quirky personality and was a young at heart for they knew each other for a long time.

“Anyway, I need to go to my office now. I have an appointment to meet potential customers today,” the old man stood up as he checked the time on his wristwatch. “Are you alright to be alone? Can you handle yourself here?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Director Park. I can handle myself,” Minjeong smiled.

“Alright. You know the drill. Just call me if you need anything,” the old man smiled back as he took a few steps before the blonde called his attention. “Director Park, I think you forget something,” she pointed out at the brown paper bag lying on the floor beside the outmost leg on the other side of the black bench sofa she was sitting on.

“Oh. Thank you, Minjeong,” the old man returned as he picked it up as he laughed at his mistake. “Old people really tend to be forgetful,” he gushed as he checked the content of the brown paper bag.

Minjeong watched him when curiosity took over her as she asked him. “What’s inside the bag? I hope you don’t mind if I asked, Director Park.”

“Oh. Not at all,” he smiled. “It’s the scarf of that mysterious lady we’re talking about a while ago. I think she accidentally dropped it here without noticing when she was rushing to leave. She’ll probably come back here sooner or later to retrieve it since the weather is a bit nippy,” he sealed the opening of the brown paper bag by folding it two times by an inch. “That’s why I put it here just for safekeeping purposes.”

“I see,” the blonde nodded, as she wondered in silence who could be that mysterious lady that caught her complete interest in a short amount of time.

“Why? Are you going to wait for her to come back so you can see her by yourself how pretty she is?” the old man teased.

“Director Park! I swear for the nth time!” Minjeong laughed as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Just joking,” the old man chuckled. “I’ll leave you now,” he turned around and walked his way out to the exit but when as he was few steps away behind the blonde, he heard her voice echoed throughout the room that stopped him on his tracks.

**“Solivagant”**

“Hmm?” the old man turned around to look at Minjeong whom eyes were still fixated at the work of art in front of them.

The blonde continued. “It’s the combination of two Latin words – in which soli means alone and vagus means wander,” she paused for a while before uttering a word. “Solivagant means the one who wanders alone.”

The old man nodded in confusion. “What about it?”

“That’s the answer you’re dying to know for the past eight years.”

“Oh,” caught by a great surprise, the old man beamed with bliss, nodding in approval as he glanced back at the painting for a minute to appreciate and the more he dwelled upon it, everything seemed getting clearer now. He finally understood the painting that he took good care of for all these years. “The name fits perfectly. It’s worth the wait,” he complimented.

“Thank you, Director Park for everything,” Minjeong smiled from ear to ear, even though she didn’t saw the old man’s reaction, she felt the sincerity in her heart. “Please take it as my token of gratitude for everything you’ve done for me and for this painting and also please think of it as my retirement gift for you. Just keep it a secret between us.”

The old man chuckled. “Not a problem at all. I can now retire peacefully after eight years of waiting.”

Minjeong laughed quietly. “Director Park, can I stay here for a little longer if it’s okay with you?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Thank you.”

The old man left her, navigating his way down the hall to where his office was. Minjeong placed her hands in her lap, dropping her head hung low as she shut her eyes for the moment and she stayed like this for a few minutes. In fact, she had enough sleep during her flight from France back in South Korea wherein she just got arrived few hours ago as she went straight here from the airport just to visit the painting – and the blonde just felt the urge to rest her eyes for a bit for all the unwanted emotions began seeping in every part of her. Whoever that mysterious lady was, it seemed deeply affected her in a snap with just a simple interpretation that made her feel things and she didn’t want to feel it… just not right now.

She inhaled.

_Just a little longer._  


She exhaled.

_Just a little while._

She inhaled.

_Just a little more._

She exhaled.

_It will all be–_

But a voice suddenly surfaced out of nowhere and as soon as Minjeong opened her eyes.

“Excuse me miss–“

Heartbeat.

Heartbeat.

**Heartbeat.**


	2. | one |

_TW: strong and vulgar language_

* * *

**_A week earlier..._ **

Jimin inhaled the grey stench from the burnt cigarette pressed between her dry lips as she exhaled a generous puff through her nostrils. Her hands were too occupied on something on times like this - especially if the weather was favorable in Mokpo City, South Jeolla Province where the clouds were not dense and heavy in which she could get a luminous view of the starry sky as she was eyeing on the yellow, thin, crescent moon facing left above her. She was sitting on the stack of old newspapers lying on the ground outside in a small, open space, beside the backdoor of the local moon snail restaurant where the trash bins and other junks were stashed.

She was doing a quick sketch of the moon using the mechanical pen she used when writing the customer’s orders in a small notepad, and the scratch paper she found scattered on the ground beside the stack of old newspapers she was currently sitting on where the heels of her black sneakers were few inches away from where she sat so that she could use her slightly inclined lap as the drawing platform. It might not be a convenient stance to draw – not to mention the available resources she had at the moment but she didn’t mind at all. Besides, she only had a limited time anyway so might as well just go with it.

The raven-haired girl was fascinated by the moon. In fact, she had no idea where this allurement came from to begin with and it felt like it just some sort of happened. She felt like there’s this a certain great unknown connection from her to this disk-shaped celestial body. She just loved laying her eyes on it - and eventually did some sketches of it out of habit in every opportunity she could get when she’s having a quick break outside the backdoor from her work at night in which could also be her stress reliever for she felt this bizarre stillness in her heart every time she drew the moon.

Jimin was neither an artist nor aspired to be an artist. It just all started few years ago when she was smoking outside the backdoor in her short break at her work at night in the restaurant when she eventually got sick and tired of just holding the cigarette in her hand every time she took a puff. She wanted to keep her head and her hands engaged by doing other things she thought she never did before so she began scribbling and doodling random stuff on scattered papers she could find there – and then come a time where the moon was the only art subject she drew hereafter.

The night frosty wind blew, making her shivered a bit nippy but it didn’t budge her for she was only few sketches away to finish her quick artwork. Her shabby black trench coat and her favorite chunky gray and navy blue knitted scarf were neatly hung on the coat rack inside the restaurant which left her wearing plain white tees under an oversized Persian blue flannel shirt which the sleeves were folded in three-fourths, denim gray skinny ripped jeans, and black sneakers. The cigarette in her mouth gave her warmth somehow as she sucked another smoke, giving her the pleasant heat expanding in her lungs.

“Hey. Stand up. Break’s over,” Sooyoung called Jimin as she peeked her head throughout the ajar backdoor, looking pissed at her niece.

Sooyoung was the younger sister of her father which makes her Jimin’s blood-related aunt. Sooyoung ran the moon snail restaurant where Jimin worked as the all-around helper – from maintaining sanitation, doing food preparation, entertaining customers, and buying consumable goods in the wet and dry market; while her aunt, being the boss herself, was doing nothing but to sit pretty at the cash register counter. Sometimes Sooyoung helped Jimin in doing all the work, but it only happened rarely. Even though they are blood-related, they both didn’t have a _“genuine relationship”_ with each other. Sooyoung never gave a damn if her niece was chain-smoking or drinking excessive alcohol like a fish for she never cared about Jimin’s general well-being in the first place for all she cared about was she needed her niece in doing all the errands for her in her businesses. Jimin, on the other hand, was known to be phlegmatic in their neighborhood for she was feeling on the same page towards her aunt and they’d been like this since ages.

“Yeah,” Jimin responded plainly as well as the smoke comes out from her mouth with her eyes glued on the paper even though she knew that her aunt was peering through on what she’s doing, the raven girl didn’t care at all.

“Customers are going to come inside in any minute. I need your help here now!” Sooyoung demanded, clicking her tongue as she swung the backdoor in its fullest extent to create more space in the doorway as an inkling that Jimin should drag herself inside right now or else.

It’s been barely three minutes since Jimin had a short break from the gruesome two hours food preparation she did all by herself before the restaurant will operate for the night. And yet, she should work her fingers to the bone once more in the kitchen and serving the customers.

“Fine. I’ll go,” Jimin fretted, caving in at her aunt’s immutable demand for she didn’t have a choice anyway as she drew in the last fume of nicotine, stimulating her brains for the last drip of dopamine reserved in her parts unknown – if ever there was left.

“Make it faster!” Sooyoung necessitated, glaring at her niece who seemed had heard nothing as Jimin was persisted in doing her own thing in her own precious little slipshod world.

“Yeah,” Jimin replied, breathing out the smoke through her mouth, tossing away the cigarette descending on the ground between her feet as she moved a leg to stub it out on the heel of her shoe. 

“Hey Jimin! I’m telling you if you don’t bring your lazy ass here right now, I’ll kick you out for good! Don’t you ever forget that without me, you are probably sleeping on the streets right now and begging for food!” Sooyoung warned, crossing her arm as she leaned on the door, staring sharply at her tenacious niece who didn’t even flinch from her momentary outrage.

Jimin got used to this threat for countless times every time the raven girl was not conforming to her aunt’s haphazard orders on the spot. But no matter how many times Sooyoung threatened her, the older woman failed to walk her talk all the times – and with that said, Jimin had a hard time believing her as she sometimes wondered why besides the fact that her help was needed.

“I know. Just give me a minute,” Jimin appealed as she glimpsed at her aunt then quickly averting her line of sight to the paper in her hands with thoughts in her head telling her nagging aunt to fuck off - but of course, the raven girl was not that a bad bitch... yet.

Sooyoung resigned, rolling her eyes up as she kept on nagging nonsense on her way back inside the kitchen to the point where Jimin couldn’t care less about what her aunt was fussing out anyway. The raven girl freed a hasty sigh as she shook her head. She rolled her tongue inside her mouth, feeling the sensation of the bitterness caused by the smoke lingering around it while staring at the artwork she had created, appeased by how it went – completely unaware that she crept out a smile as she wondered no matter how many times she drew the moon, it felt like there was something refreshing to it night after night – and each time as she felt closer to it.

“JIMIN! COME HERE NOW!” Sooyoung yelled where Jimin groaned as she finally stood up, folding the paper as she slid it through the back pocket of her jeans. “I’m coming!” the raven girl shouted back as she picked up the funny-looking bib apron she left drooping on the handle of the door – she wore its neck strap through her head, fastening the ribbon on the back of her waist as she went straight to the kitchen where her aunt was.

“Let me just inform you that Yoona has a sleepover party at her friend’s house tonight so you will be the one who will cover up and do all her tasks here,” Sooyoung reminded Jimin in her usual tone once she noticed the presence of her niece who was standing by the doorway behind her while she’s cutting some extra cabbages for the side dishes on the countertop just across from where the raven girl was.

_Oh, right. I almost forgot about that brat._ Jimin thought to herself as she leaned her right shoulder on the door frame, slithering her hands in the side pockets of her jeans. “Yeah,” she acknowledged without complaining anything for she knew it was just a waste of energy. Besides, when did ever her cousin worked here in the restaurant? Jimin never even saw her held a mop before.

Yoona was Sooyoung’s only child and was three years younger than Jimin but despite of the age gap, Yoona never respected Jimin since the beginning. She used to address Jimin just by her name rather than adding “unnie” to it which was very unacceptable in Korean culture but Jimin didn’t mind at all – like she used to be in every aspect in her life. Her cousin grew up as a self-indulgent rascal since they’re young. Just like a tree that is known by its fruits, Yoona was living her life like a princess. Sooyoung not in any way let her daughter to do any tough chores in their businesses as she always passed the buck to Jimin who did all the work in which her cousin left to do the effortless ones. Yoona always got everything she wished for without a hitch just by asking it from her mother – and if ever her mother didn’t and or couldn’t give her whatever she wanted – she whined, threw a tantrum, and cried like a baby which Jimin found very amusing and petty to watch at the same time. 

“And also for tomorrow morning, she has a salon appointment for her hair treatment so most likely she will be spending the whole day there so I also want you to tend the convenience store on her behalf while she’s gone,” Sooyoung added, stopping from her tracks as she was curious why her niece was acting like that – not getting any response from her or whatsoever except for her default reply of all the time, “yeah” – in which, Sooyoung was right.

“Yeah,” Jimin casually replied.

“Hey! Do you hear every word I’m saying?” Sooyoung got triggered as she faced her, tracing for any violent reactions or comments from her niece.

But the way Jimin as she was known to be, she responded in her usual demeanor while calmly meeting her eyes. “Yeah,” she uttered flatly.

“I swear to god, this kid,” Sooyoung got irritated, shaking her head in disbelief for she was in the verge of releasing her annoyance. “You little punk…”

Saved by the bell, the tension got cut short when the doorbell rang on the front door as an indication that the first group of customers came in. Sooyoung bent over her lower back at the edge of the countertop as she slipped off her mind what she’s about to say to her niece for they needed to prioritize the patrons – she raised her chin up as she posed an authority towards Jimin. “Get their orders now and get off from my kitchen before I kick your lazy ass out,” she threatened.

“Yeah,” Jimin nodded, turning her back away from the kitchen as she made her way to entertain the customers sitting down on their chosen seats and table.

“Hey Jimin, chew some minty gum so the customers won’t be displeased of the foul odor of the cigarette from your mouth when you speak to them. I don’t want to receive any complains tonight. I have enough of you,” Sooyoung raised an eyebrow.

Jimin glanced over her shoulders, freeing out a sigh of exhaustion, as she replied above tired whisper. “Yeah.”

* * *

“Thank you for dining in. Come again next time,” Jimin bowed to the last customer who walked through the exit of the door as she checked out the time on the clock hanging on the wooden wall beside the door.

_I can’t believe it’s past midnight._ Jimin sighed, tidying up everything on the table as she placed it on the empty tray, navigating her way back to the kitchen as stood by the kitchen sink, lowering her head and closing her eyes for a brief moment, desperate for a minute of rest. She didn’t even notice the time she spent working like a mad cow due to her much intense workload because of her irresponsible cousin.

“I’m going to leave now too,” Sooyoung announced while accumulating all the money from the cash register machine after taking account for it a while ago, then stashing it cautiously in a long brown letter envelope inside her bag for she didn’t trust her niece in handling the money but in fact, Jimin didn’t care at all. “So, I’m expecting everything here will be squeaky clean and in order here when I come by tomorrow,” she added while she’s already at the exit of the door, agitated to leave her niece alone. “Are we clear, Jimin?” Sooyoung asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Jimin mumbled in which even her throat was too burnt out to produce clear sounds.

“Hey Jimin! I’m talking to you! Are you deaf? Do you hear me?” Sooyoung raised her voice but not deafening enough to gain attention from the neighboring shops and residences beside them.

Clearing her throat, Jimin wiped her nose with the back of her hand; she could feel that she might catch a cold from wearing a thin layer of clothes in this chilly season. “Yeah!” she responded in which her aunt perceived it distinctly.

“Aish– I can’t really understand this girl,” Sooyoung yelped, shaking her head as she slammed the door shut after she went out.

The raven girl dropped her shoulders as she let out a defeated sigh. She was standing by the kitchen sink as she opened her eyes to observe her surroundings: the pile of dirty dishes beside the sink, the small puddle on the floor, the stains on the wall, and the spider webs accumulating at the corner of the ceiling. She’s too tired to move a muscle at this point but she didn’t have a choice. Besides, that’s all she had in her life in her daily struggles – she had no dreams, no passion, no money, no family, and no happiness within the walls of her numb heart.

Jimin felt like she’s just existing and not really living in this world.

_Fuck that shit._

She snapped out of the reality as she stormed out from the kitchen to get a stick of cigarette and a lighter in the side pocket of her black trench coat hanging on the coat rack beside the cash register machine, navigating her way outside to the backdoor of the restaurant where she can smoke all she wanted without restrictions – she didn’t even bother to wear her coat for the warmth of the cigarette was all she desired.

The raven girl leaned her back onto the wall, placing the cigarette between her lips as her hand covered the end of the cigarette stick so if the wind blew, it won’t let the fire from the lighter extinguished – then lighting up the tip as well as sucking the first puff into her mouth. She removed the cigarette from her mouth by pressing its body between her middle and forefinger, releasing the smoke into her mouth as she sighed exasperatedly, touching the back of her head against the wall, looking up to the moon and the constellations spread on the horizon.

_Maybe things would be very different if my parents are still alive. If they were existing above there among the stars, are they watching me right now?_ Jimin wondered; she never felt so lonely like this in her life right now. She was so helpless watching her world fell apart in her own eyes throughout these years and she couldn’t do anything but to stare at it blankly – because she felt so much that she started to feel nothing and it’s the worst kind of feeling every human being could feel… and that’s exactly what she was feeling right now.

_This shit hurts. But it’s okay. Because I’m used to it._ Jimin hung her head low as she heaved a heavy sigh – taking few puffs as thoughts rushing inside her head before lifting her gaze once more above the constellations like she was searching for an answer in the indefinite cosmos.

_How can I start again? Tell me, how can I start my life again?_

Jimin pondered as tears started to pile up on the corner of her eyes. She didn’t know if it’s because the burden in her heart was too massive for her to carry anymore or maybe because she didn’t blink an eye yet for she stared at the moon and stars for quite some time.

* * *

_“Among a multitude of stars,_

_One stares down at me._

_Among a multitude of people,_

_I stare up at that one star._

_As the night grows deeper,_

_It fades into brightness_

_And I disappear into darkness._

_Where, when,_

_As what will the two of us…_

_you, one so warm, and me, one so tender,_

_meet again?”_

_\- In the Night by Kim Gwang-Seop_

Minjeong carefully closed the book after reading the poem – for god only knows how many she had read it – as she observed the skies by her hotel room window: the sun was still out but its dusk rays were not harmful to eyes that much as the horizon was covered in golden sheets with strokes of blues and oranges all throughout – the sun was preparing to give way to the moon to reveal its glory in the incoming darkness, although most probably, the moon was already showing its resplendence in the other side of the world as of this moment, specifically, in South Korea in which the blonde was starting to get homesick after staying for work and personal reasons in different countries across the Europe for the past three months.

The blonde might not be able to spot the constellations at this time, but she knew that somehow and somewhere at the other side of the world, there could be at least one person looking at the moon and stars right now just like what it portrayed in her favorite poem that she had just read – in which that someone was trying to ask something or to tell a secret at the cosmos because they felt like no one around them could understand them and only the celestial beings could for the moon and stars never failed to show up – never failed to be there for anyone, to watch over someone in each of their own darkness, to be that warm comfort in the night.

_The moon knows everything even when I don’t say anything._ Minjeong believed, smiling alone in her hotel room while drowning in her thoughts. Even herself, she was guilty to admit that she was one of the few people who shared secrets with the universe and she couldn’t keep track anymore how many times she did that whereas sometimes she thought the cosmos must be fed up with her that’s why it wasn’t answering her anymore, as her fingers mindlessly ran over the hard cover of her almost torn old book resting on her lap until she heard a knock on her door where her older cousin revealed herself as she went inside the room, smiling.

“Hey. I’m just dropping by to ask you if you need anything before we go. Do you need something?” Kim Jennie asked as she stood by the hotel window beside Minjeong in the wheelchair, joining the blonde to admire the view of ethereal beauty of the sunset in France.

“Nope but thank you for asking Jennie unnie,” Minjeong smiled back. “But I have a request.”

The older girl looked at her. “Sure. What is it?”

“After the end of our European trip next week, I want to visit the art gallery as soon as we arrived in Incheon airport,” the blonde sighed. “I’m pretty sure Director Park is freaking out right now because I didn’t get to visit the painting these past three months,” as she joked, giving the older a playful look. “You know, I just don’t want to give the old man a heart attack for suddenly disappearing without even telling him the name of the painting after all these years.”

Jennie chuckled. “Alright. I will squeeze that in your work schedule next week. Anything else?”

“One last thing,” Minjeong replied, dropping her shoulders as she put her hands together on her lap with her head hung low, taking deep breaths.

The older girl took notice of the sudden shift of mood into a lonesome one as she sat down in front of the blonde and held her hand, as she carefully asked. “What is it?”

“I want to stay for a few weeks at our old house in Sokcho once we get back there. I don’t want to stay at my house in Gangnam for a meantime,” Minjeong said above whisper in a slightly shaky voice.

“Wait. Are you– are you sure?” Jennie suddenly fell into deep concern for her younger cousin. She knew that the blonde had created and experienced lots of joyous and painful memories in that place way years ago; and for Minjeong to suddenly wanted to go back there and live there for few weeks was not a good idea, she then asked. “But why?”

“I– I honestly don’t know. I– I just feel like now is the time to go back there,” Minjeong stuttered and frustrated for she was unable to explain what exactly she really felt, not to mention the trembling in her tone. “I just– I just need to. I feel like I need to,” she clenched her hands into a fist, shutting her eyes for she didn’t want to cry. “I– I think I need to.”

“Okay, okay. It’s alright. Don’t worry,” Jennie said gently, as she carefully pulled the blonde girl into a hug, lightly patting her back. “I will tell the house caretaker in Sokcho that you will be staying there so that she could prepare and clean the house for your stay,” the older girl broke the hug as she looked the blonde in the eyes. “But in one condition, I will be staying with you there just to make sure that you are fine. And we will go back to your place in Gangnam anytime if ever you feel uncomfortable. Okay?”

Minjeong finally smiled as she pulled Jennie again for a surprise hug. “Thank you unnie! I know I can rely on you a lot!”

“Oof– Careful Minjeong!” Jennie reminded, holding her younger cousin in a tight grip when the blonde girl attempted to stand up on her feet for the hug where Minjeong just giggle in return.

“You are really such a baby,” the older girl smiled, shaking her head as she asked when they separated. “By the way, are you ready to go now for your doctor’s appointment and to see the city lights at night later?”

Dropping her gaze to the book on her lap, remembering the poem in her head where she realized that she was able to get a clear view of the stars later as she put herself into the shoes of that poet, asking for the same, Minjeong smiled as she nodded. “Yes. Let’s go.”


	3. | two |

_TW: strong and vulgar language_

* * *

“Hey Jimin! Wake up!” Sooyoung shouted, throwing the curtains open in her niece’s room where the bright morning sunlight beamed through the window beside her bed, directly blinding her eyes just to rouse her from her sleeping.

“What?” Jimin muttered annoyingly; she didn’t even dare to lift an eye to peek around her, instead, she shifted her back away from the window, squeezing her eyes shut as she forced herself to go back to sleep.

“I can’t believe this punk is getting on my nerves this morning!“ Sooyoung blared when she took notice of the lack of obedience from her niece, shaking her head in incredulity as she stood by beside her bed, biting her lower lips with knitted eyebrows. She proceeded. “Remember what I told you last night? You’re supposed to open the convenience store right now because Taeyeon has a salon appointment today!”

“Ah. Yeah,” Jimin realized. For the record, she totally didn’t forget about it; she’s just basically bone-weary as she thought of not putting herself into motion even just for a moment for her body cried out for more sleep from her agonizing tasks at hand in the restaurant last night for doing all the work. Maybe playing pretend would lengthen her sleep just for few seconds.

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow as she fizzed. “Hey! Move your lazy ass now!”, she pulled the sheets that was draping over Jimin’s body, throwing it away on the bedroom floor, placing her hands on each side of her waist as she waited impatiently for her niece to get her ass off the bed. 

“Yeah,” Jimin groaned as she gave in for the cold temperature made the hairs on her skin bristled for she’s still wearing her yesterday’s clothes. She confirmed right off the bat that playing pretend wouldn’t work like a charm to her witch aunt. 

Dragging herself up, Jimin took wobbly steps as she squinted her eyes to search for her bath towel in her jungle-like room: dirty clothes piling up at one corner and all over the room, food crumbs from chips or leftovers scattered on her bed sheets and some bits onto the floor, a case of empty bottles of various brands of alcohol under her bed, a bundle of cigarette butts beside the ash trays on her bedside table and her desk. After a while, she eventually found her towel on the floor under her desk. Jimin picked it up and gave it a few taps to remove some dusts accumulated on it for who knows when was the last time she washed it, as she hung it around her nape while pacing her way with heavy steps to the bathroom just across her room, leaving behind her speechless aunt who witnessed how miserable her niece was – if Jimin couldn’t put things in order in her own room or even in small things, how much more in her own life.

“Just give me few minutes to wash myself,” The raven girl said like it was not a big deal.

Eventually, Sooyoung somehow came back to her senses as she asked her niece. “By the way, did you clean everything up last night in the restaurant? I’m telling you, Jimin. If I visit there right now and I see any trace of dirt, I will make deductions in your salary!” she threatened, pointing at her aggressively even though her niece couldn’t see it as if she even didn’t bother to look back at her aunt.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Jimin dismissed her aunt as she entered the bathroom, pushing the door behind her using sole of her foot.

Jimin indeed cleaned everything in the restaurant last night. In fact, she got over and done with that in less than an hour after staring at the moon and stars last night. How ironic it was that Jimin could take care of someone else’s belongings but she couldn’t do that for her own self – and the raven girl couldn’t care less. Actually, she decided to stay there for another hour to drink a bottle of Soju without putting it on her tab. Besides, she convinced herself that she deserved to drink it as the fruit of her hard work without telling her aunt about it. Also, Jimin was the one who was checking and counting all the inventories in the restaurant so she could easily get away with that by tampering it.

“Just make it sure! I’m telling you! I’m not joking!” Sooyoung shouted.

Heaving a sigh, Jimin observed her face on the bathroom mirror – those big dark circles under her eyes for not getting enough sleep every day, her swollen face for eating too much refined carbohydrates and high-sodium food for she couldn’t even eat a proper meal.

She took a baby step to examine herself closely on the mirror to somehow motivate herself in her own way – she might seem like she didn’t give a damn about everything about herself but at least she tried to love herself somehow. She slapped her face with both of her hands as she twisted her lips into a sad smile.

“Fuck that shit. Let’s get it.”

Jimin took a quick shower and wore her daily wardrobe style: plain black tees under an oversized red flannel shirt, denim gray skinny ripped jeans that she also wore yesterday, black sneakers, black trench coat, and her favorite knitted scarf that was wrapped around her neck. She didn’t even bother to check the kitchen for food on her way out if her aunt prepared a breakfast meal for her because she’s one hundred one percent sure that her aunt didn’t so she left the house with an empty stomach. She rarely ate at home and if ever she was, she was always alone and most likely in her room. She’s also got used to eat any food in the convenience store that was near expiration date every time she was checking the inventories so she could also save money. The small convenience store was also owned by her aunt that’s why Sooyoung preferred if Jimin ate the near expiry consumables there so it wouldn’t be wasted and also having her less person to feed.

The raven girl was walking down the streets on her way to the convenience store in their neighborhood which was only a walking distance for fifteen minutes from their house as she warmed her hands inside the side pockets of her black shabby trench coat for she didn’t own a pair of gloves – she was capable to buy but she didn’t want to, she preferred warming herself with cigarettes, alcohol, and her favorite knitted scarf. The spring breeze in the early hour of the day was freezing her to death in which she began to blame herself that she should’ve bought that fifty percent off discounted price of a pair of gray knitted gloves she saw the other day from a street vendor she never knew when to see again.

Having a frugal personality was not a bad thing, Jimin believed, but it didn’t mean that she just wanted to avoid spending her money at all. She preferred spending her money on things that was important to her in life and choosing to spend less on the things that didn’t matter – and it’s pretty obvious what was important to her just by the looks of it. She really had a twisted definition of her priorities in life.

“Jimin unnie!” 

A familiar voice clamored her name from afar as she halted on her way, rifling through her surroundings to its source. But one thing was for sure, it’s not her flippant cousin who’s calling her for she was no doubt out of the picture so it was probably somebody else.

“Jimin unnie! Wait for me!” 

The voice was getting louder as she heard the sound of the rushing footsteps somewhere near her increased its volume. Jimin looked thoroughly behind her where suddenly she saw a figure of a familiar friend dashing towards her, waving both of her hands in high spirits as Jimin flat-out recognized who that was from the color of her university jacket.

Jimin smiled at her. “Hey Ningning!”

Ning Yizhuo, but she preferred to be called “Ningning” by her friends, was on her last year in college in Mokpo National University, and was currently pursuing a degree in Fine Arts. Despite of the two years age gap between them, they were close friends – and Ningning was included in one of the three people whom Jimin considered as _real friends_ and trusted in good faith.

“Jimin unnie, is that you?” Ningning bear hugged Jimin as soon she reached her, lifting her feet off the ground due to great excitement which made the older girl struggled to breathe from the firm clasp. Jimin didn’t grumble about it for she knew it had been weeks since the last time they saw each other due to their busy schedules – but knowing Jimin’s personality, if other person did that same thing Ningning did to her, Jimin probably sent that someone to the hospital by a speeding ambulance, unconscious with a big black bruise around the eyes – the raven girl was not fond of physical affection at all… and so far, Ningning was an exception because the younger girl just loved doing it and she was her only best friend.

Ningning continued. “It’s a miracle that I see you in broad daylight. Is that really you?” she broke the hug as she squeezed Jimin’s face with both of her hands which made the older girl wasn’t able to stop her for the series of event happened in a speed of light. “Wait. Let me check if it’s really you,” the younger girl investigated, stretching every skin all around the older girl’s face.

“What?” Jimin asked in an uncontrollable pout due to Ningning’s squishing of the older girl’s cheeks which made the younger girl giggled how adorable her best friend was.

Jimin was famous in their neighborhood for having a cold innocent beauty for she’s merely intimidating on the grounds that she had this effortless bad girl appearance from the way she interacted with people and the way she expressed herself. Nevertheless, for Ningning, her best friend was the cutest and softest person in the world – completely contradicting of the way Jimin was perceived by many.

“Yup, it’s definitely you. You look mad always,” Ningning cracked up as she removed her hands from Jimin’s face. She embraced the older girl tightly as she acted like a big cute baby – in which she’s unquestionable good at – that was in need of great attention from her best friend so that Jimin won’t get mad at her tease.

“Hey! Do you want to die right now?” Jimin quipped, as she struggled to break free for she couldn’t grasp for air once more from the younger’s girl tight grip as Ningning had no intentions to let her go – where eventually Jimin gave in, smiling from the younger girl’s antics.

“Just kidding,” Ningning dissolved into making fun of her best friend as they broke apart and continued walking together. “Anyway, I miss you! Don’t you miss me?” she asked.

“Of course... not,” Jimin teased.

Ningning raised an eyebrow at her as she pouted. “Tsss– Stop playing hard to get. I know you miss me.” She winked at Jimin which the older girl cringed from the younger girl’s playful act as the raven girl shook her head in disgust playfully. The younger girl continued to ask. “Anyway, why are you up so early? Aren’t you supposed to be still sleeping at this hour?”

“Well– uhh– you know–” Jimin scratched her cheeks as her brain still couldn’t function properly for lack of sleep.

“Ah,”Ningning interrupted. “Let me guess, is that because of the little brat cousin of yours?” 

Jimin chuckled. “Yup”

“Why? What did she do this time?”

“She had a sleepover party at her friend’s house last night, as if it’s really her friend but the truth is it’s at her boyfriend’s house. If her mother only knew–” Jimin heaved a sigh. “And she also has a salon appointment or something today that’s why my aunt told me to take over her tasks in the convenience store this morning in her behalf.”

Jimin grunted, shaking her head in disbelief. “That irresponsible brat–“ she pressed her lips firmly before speaking up again. “You know what, next time I will see her somewhere in the university,“ she placed her free hand on the older girl’s neck, as the younger girl choke Jimin playfully. “I will do this to her!” she demonstrated. 

Ningning expected Jimin would kick her butt off with a daggered look across her face while taunting quick-witted counterattacks from the older girl every time she did these things to her – like Jimin always did. But surprisingly this time, Jimin just laughed under her breath.

Surprised, Ningning stopped from her tracks as she moved her hands and placed it into Jimin’s both arms to turn the older girl around to face her, looking through the dead atmosphere into the older girl’s eyes as she sensed there’s something not up to par since they met again few minutes ago. Ningning called her attention. “Jimin unnie?”

“Ye–Yeah?” Jimin got confused with the sudden act as she noticed the unsettledness painted on the younger girl’s face.

Ningning asked in a serious tone, holding the older girl’s arm in a tight grip. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah”

“No, are you _really_ okay?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“I don’t believe you.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Jimin spat straight out flat without having an intention of hurting her feelings. “Then don’t believe me.”

The younger girl’s voice began to shake a little with traces of hurt in her tone as she called out the older girl, deeply concerned. “Jimin unnie–“

“What?” Jimin replied nonchalantly as she saw tears started to fill the corners of her best friend’s eyes. She sighed since she knew the determinant of the younger girl’s action for Ningning cares over and over for her well-being that was about to go down the drain – just like a little child looking out for her older sister wherein it supposed to be the other way around, but in their case, it’s the opposite. Jimin asked. “Okay, then what makes you think I’m not okay?”

“I just noticed you’re getting thinner compared last time I saw you two weeks ago, and you seemed too exhausted about everything.”

“Ah. Don’t worry. It’s normal,” Jimin assured her by also placing her hands onto Ningning’s arms, patting it gently. But behind those reassuring words, she agreed at the back of her mind about everything Ningning had said was true but she chose to sealed her lips for she knew the younger girl wouldn’t stop bombarding her questions about it – and Jimin didn’t want to talk about it to begin with so just she let it be that way.

“Are you sure? I noticed that you don’t talk to me a lot these days like you used to do,” Ningning said above whisper, as she was on the verge of breaking out those tears from her dainty eyes.

“Uhm. Yeah,” Jimin scratched the back of her head, shifting her gaze somewhere for she couldn’t take to witness someone else was about to cry because of her as well as she had no idea how to calm a person from breaking down. “It’s not my intention and you know it. I’m sorry about that,” she muttered.

“Are things getting tough there? Especially in your house? Like, dealing with your aunt and cousin,” Ningning continued to pry.

“Kind of. But it’s alright.” Jimin smirked as she swiftly grappled her arm around Ningning’s nape for a standing side headlock which made the younger girl bent her knees to find her balance for support from a sudden grasp, as the older girl ruffled Ningning’s hair using her available hand. “Hey, don’t think about it too much, alright?” Jimin laughed at the disheveled sight of the younger girl when she ceased the hold – this was also one of Jimin’s effective ways to change the direction of the subject if the topic was about her for the reason that she never wanted to talk about it. She preferred keeping things to herself.

“Unnie! My hair!” Ningning complained in flaring nostrils, as she fixed it but Jimin couldn’t take her seriously due to the younger girl’s adorableness as the older girl extended her hand to help patting down the uneven surface of hair patches on the younger girl’s head. They began walking again as Ningning sustained the conversation. “By the way, Irene unnie and Seulgi unnie wants to hangout later. Can you come tonight? They also missed you too, you know,” she persuaded as she looked forward to Jimin’s answer.

Irene and Seulgi were the other two people Jimin considered as real friends. The raven girl first met them at the local pub which the duo co-owned. It was her first time to visit the pub at that time few years ago when all the customers turned their necks at her as they wondered why such a seemingly charming innocent lady would go to the pub alone at night wherein Jimin also caught the duo’s attention when she took her first steps inside from the pub’s front door. Jimin then became a regular customer for getting used to drink alone every night she could despite of having multiple men and women hitting on her or asking for her name and number in the pub since then until now – she would just take a quick glance at them with the usual dead expression in her face then she would return her sight to nowhere with lack of responsiveness as she stuck around being unbothered about everything. Jimin was also known for having a highest alcohol tolerance in which she looked pretty normal just after drinking so much for hours in which she was always the last remaining sane customer as she was reached by the pub’s closing time frequently wherein their friendship began to blossom in those late hours.

The trio began their friendship with Ningning when the younger girl went to the pub with her college friends for the first time where a drunken man harassed the younger girl just to get a photo with her. Fortunately, Jimin was there at that time and she stood up for Ningning. The raven girl never had second thoughts when she threw punches to the drunken man and kicked his ass off away from the younger girl even though he had a bigger frame than her – Jimin didn’t give a damn even if she earned a fractured knuckle on her right hand in which she was required to wear a cast for few weeks for she also had this reckless and brave personality. Since then, Ningning was also became a regular visitor in the pub wherein Jimin and Ningning became best friends. Since then, the four of them had a strong bond and treated each other as family.

“Where? At the pub?” Jimin asked.

Ningning suddenly held both of Jimin’s hands with hers as she lifted it up on the level of her chest wherein the younger girl was expecting a positive confirmation from Jimin wherein the older girl got startled from another unexpected feat of Ningning for she wouldn’t be surprised if one day she would die from a heart attack because of this. “Yes, can you come? Please?” the younger girl asked with sparkles in her eyes.

“Well. Uhm. I’m not really sure though,” Jimin doubted.

“Ah. Right, it still depends on your witch aunt,” Ningning pouted as she raised her shoulders in defeat as they walked again together.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, we understand,” Ningning glanced at her as she flashed a consoling smile.

Jimin nodded as she returned the smile. “Thanks for the understanding.”

“But please promise us that on the night of your birthday this week, we will spend it together,” Ningning pleaded as she maintained an eye contact, adding pressure to the older girl to say yes. “Irene unnie and Seulgi unnie wants to throw a birthday bash party for you at the pub so you better come which means all drinks on them. Can you come this time please?” she requested.

“Uhm–” Jimin slightly tilted her head on the side with furrowed eyebrows, scowling as she teased the younger girl.

“Unnie!” Ningning huffed as she glared at the older girl for she couldn’t take no for an answer this time. 

“Fine. I will come,” Jimin laughed at Ningning’s visible pique in her face. Teasing the younger girl was indeed one of the frolic things she reveled in in which Ningning rolled her eyes as she let out a beam eventually for she couldn’t believe that she fell off into her best friend’s playful trap of fun once again.

Silence hovered between them as they took their peaceful morning stroll together at their same route before they would part ways at the end of the long street they were currently walking at as Ningning would take a right turn where the bus stop was to ride a bus on the way to her university while Jimin would go the opposite direction where the convenience store was in few blocks away. They reached the end of the long street in which they would go separate ways for they would each take opposite path in the intersection. They stood still as they bid their farewells.

“I need to go to the bus stop now before my professor scolds me for being late again. I guess, we’ll see each other on your birthday?” Ningning asked in anticipation for an answer but to no avail because the older girl was strangely looking at something behind her. “Jimin unnie?” Ningning tried to call her attention, but when she noticed that Jimin was still in trance, the younger girl decided to check it out as she looked over her shoulders… and she saw a small old public library behind her.

Ningning snapped a finger in front of her best friend’s eyes as Jimin snapped back to reality as the older girl apologized. “Oh. Sorry about that. What are you saying again?”

“I’m just saying good bye and asking you if we will see each other on your birthday,” Ningning shook her head lightly. “Why are you looking at the old library?”

While staring intently at the old structure, Jimin asked. “Old library? As in old? That library was built here for that long?”

Confused, Ningning furrowed her eyebrows, joining the older girl in her view as she answered. “Yes. It’s been here since ages. You don’t know about it?”

The older girl shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t. I learn that we have a public library in this small town just now. Am I weird?”

“You always are,” Ningning smiled, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you are walking this same street every day for years and yet you still don’t know about it. You don’t seem to pay attention around you that much.”

Jimin admitted quietly as she chuckled. “Have you been there inside?” she asked.

“Yes for a few times already. We sometimes study there with my friends if exam days are approaching because it’s very quiet inside and feels very nostalgic,” Ningning checked the time on her phone as she patted the older girl’s arm. “Anyway unnie, I really need to go now. See you on your birthday?”

Jimin nodded, smiling. “Yes. Take care on your way to the university. See you around.”

Ningning gave her a quick hug before taking a few steps backward on her route to the bus stop as she was still facing the older girl with a huge grin, waving her hand. “You too! Please reply to my messages! Bye!”

“I will try! Bye!” Jimin waved back in which Ningning turned around and sprinted her way to her destination as the raven girl watched her where she could no longer see the silhouette of the younger girl; Jimin remained on her feet as she began to feel strange things inside of her – as if there’s a voice inside her, telling her what to do next – looking at the old public library in a short distance with a question on her mind.

_“Shall I go and take a look inside?”_

* * *

“I think you should go inside. You’ve been looking at that library for a while now,” Jennie prompted as she suddenly appeared beside Minjeong, while holding two cups of hot chocolate milk on her hands that she bought from the local coffee shop nearby, as she gave the other one to her in which the blonde accepted it and offered her gratitude.

Minjeong immediately took a sip, letting out a chuckle. “I wish I can but it’s closed for the night already.”

They were enjoying the night breeze at the park in the middle of the night in Paris, doing nothing but to enjoy the city lights and warm themselves up with hot beverages in their hands. In front of them, there was a public library in the distance in which Minjeong was staring for quite a while now. Jennie seated on the park bench beside her younger cousin, as she jokingly suggested. “Well. How about we break in that place tonight? Because you honestly look like you badly wanted something inside there? Are you going to steal a book or something?”

Minjeong laughed. “No! As if I can break in there and run for my life just in case the French police will come after me. I mean, just look at my current situation,” she implied, pointing out that she couldn’t walk and she’s stuck in her wheelchair. “It’s just– there’s just this one thing that always come up in my mind every time I look at any library,” the blonde girl confessed, taking another sip as she heaved a sigh afterwards.

“Is this what I think it is?” Jennie looked at her younger cousin, deeply concerned.

Flashing a sad smile, Minjeong nodded gently. Jennie smiled as she held her younger cousin’s hands on her lap, giving her the comfort that she needed. “If it’s meant to come back, it will always come back. I believe that someday, someone’s going to find you. Remember? You are not lost. You are just wandering. You are a solivagant.”

Minjeong chuckled. “Thank you Jennie unnie,” as the blonde veered her sight back to the library in their view. “Do you think it will still happen?” she asked.

“Of course!” Jennie answered right away. “I believe in destiny,” she beamed, flashing those gummy smiles. “I believe that the best things happen when you least expected it to happen. Who knows? Maybe it will happen next year, or in next months,” the older girl then looked at her with a sheepish smile. “Or maybe, after you came back in Seoul next week?”

Smiling, Minjeong took another sip to warm body in the cold night for her heart started to strangely feel the same – warm and fuzzy, like there’s a great unexpected thing that would happen for her and it would happen anytime soon. “Let’s see about that,” she said above in hopeful whisper.


	4. | three |

_TW: strong and vulgar language_

* * *

One step forward.

And two steps backward.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Jimin was deeply confused on what she would do next. It seemed like her heart was leading her to go inside that old public library but her mind was controlling her feet to drag herself back, reminding her that her witch aunt would scream at her again if she opened the convenience store late for few minutes in the early morning – and she didn’t want that – Jimin didn’t want to eat her aunt’s nagging for breakfast.

Jimin heaved a deep sigh. “Okay,” she whispered to herself. “Let’s go inside. Maybe just a quick look won’t hurt.”

Marching three steps forward, Jimin was determined to go inside but it was interrupted when her phone rang inside the side pocket of her shabby trench coat. She quickly reached for it and she saw her aunt’s name on the screen. Jimin released a quick sigh as she answered it. “Hello?”

_“Jimin! Where are you? I need you to come to convenience store right now! I’m telling you, if you don’t come right now, I will throw your stuff outside the house! You little punk! You think you can–“_

Jimin shook her head in annoyance when her aunt began nagging at her when the raven girl clearly didn’t do anything wrong yet; she felt like even her breathing was a crime to her witch aunt as she didn’t pay attention to what her aunt was saying anymore, as she answered back. “Yeah. I’m on my way now,” she ended the call without letting her aunt finished.

Staring blankly at the structure in front of her, her eyes shifted to its window where she saw a young boy peeking at her but when they locked eyes, the young boy quickly disappear as he closed the curtains. With knitted eyebrows, Jimin got confused and curious as she shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe I’ll visit next time,” she said as she made her way to her destination.

Jimin reached the convenience store and settled things up. She took off her scarf and trench coat as she hung them on the coat rack inside the stock room and wore the blue and green visor cap and apron vest with the convenience store name embroidered on it. She ate the ham and egg sandwich that was near expiration date for breakfast and slacked for a bit before flipping the sign board hanging on the glass door from close to open. 

Everything seemed nothing but ordinary as the hours passed by – all Jimin did was checking the inventories, tending the cash register machine, mopping the floor, wiping the glass windows, and spacing out most of the time for she couldn’t smoke in times like this even if her hands itched to do so. She worked for a couple of hours to the point it was past four in the afternoon as she didn’t expect her aunt came by to check up on her and also to collect some of the money in the cash register machine.

“Hey Jimin, you better go to the restaurant now to do the food preparation. I will close the convenience store tonight because Taeyeon is still having a sleep over with her friends so I need your help there. Do you hear me? Are we clear?” Sooyoung informed as she flipped the cash by her thumb in her hands, counting it in her head.

“Yeah,” Jimin headed to the stock room as she took off the visor cap and apron vest and placed it aside above the small drawer. She picked up her black trench coat and knitted scarf from the coat rack as went straight to the front door for she didn’t much pay attention to whatever her aunt was doing for she was the least person she wanted to see every day but she didn’t have a choice. She wore the coat and wrapped the scarf around her neck on her way out – feeling nothing as if she was just existing just to obey her aunt’s orders for her to survive every day.

Jimin walked for a couple of minutes on, sighing heavily as she was getting sick and tired of her daily usual routine that was taking her to nowhere. She didn’t have anything in life that could make it worth to live for except for the nights she got to spend with her friends in the pub in which she couldn’t go nowadays due to her cousin in which, speaking of the devil, she didn’t expect to bump into at the restaurant’s front door.

Taeyeon was taken aback to see Jimin on her way out as she told her older cousin who seemed like a deer caught in the headlights. “Hey Jimin, I’m just passing by,” she said in a slightly trembled voice, avoiding eye contact.

“Uhh. Okay?” Jimin responded plainly for she didn’t know what to do with the sudden information her cousin told her in which she felt a little odd about it but the raven girl shrugged it off for her cousin was the second person she least wanted to see every day – and yet again, she didn’t have a choice.

“I got to keep going now,” Taeyeon rushed forward, trying to hide something inside her coat, as she walked away without waiting for a reply from Jimin in which the raven girl couldn’t care less what was her cousin was trying to conceal for it was none of her business anyway.

Shaking her head, Jimin heaved a sigh as she went inside and took off her trench coat and knitted scarf, hanging it on the coat rack beside the cash register machine. She picked up the folded bib apron lying on the countertop as she wore it on her way straight to the kitchen. She tied her hair up as she began the food prepping that lasted for almost two hours wherein, she had an about ten minutes left before opening up the restaurant for customers.

As for her usual habit, she took her lighter and a stick of cigarette in her trench coat as she went outside by the backdoor of the restaurant. Jimin took notice of the dark sky wherein the cloud was spread-out thick that she couldn’t spot the moon which made her mood dwelled in dismal – which meant no quick sketches for tonight. She sat on the stack of newspaper as she mildly massaged her weary hands for chopping various batches of vegetables. 

She was about to light up the cigarette pressed between her mouth when she heard her aunt shouting inside the restaurant, evidently angry. “JIMIN! COME HERE NOW!”

At times like this, Jimin usually exercised her delaying tactics when it comes to her aunt but this time it felt different as she sensed some urgency so she went inside, forgetting about her cigarette for a while. As soon as she swung open the backdoor, Sooyoung never hesitated for putting Jimin through the wringer as she questioned her niece straight off. “Why do you steal money from me!”

“Huh?” Jimin caught off guard from the sudden accusation for she didn’t have any idea where it was coming from.

“Don’t play dumb on me, Jimin! I’m not that stupid! Give me back my damn money! You thief!” Sooyoung infuriated where the veins on her neck began popping out from the tension.

“What are you talking about? I don’t know what you are saying!” Jimin befuddled as she defended herself.

“You stole the money I hid here in this envelope in this drawer!” Sooyoung lifted up the empty brown letter envelope for Jimin to recognize but the raven girl was completely clueless and innocent.

“What? I don’t even know you have money in there in the first place!” Jimin began to raise her voice woven with disorientation and fury as well.

“Stop lying you punk! Just give me back my fucking money!”

“What the fuck? You don’t even have a proof that I fucking stole it!”

“So, you’re cursing me now, huh? You are one ungrateful bitch! You’re the only person here before I came! Do you really think I’m that fucking stupid?” Sooyoung crumpled the empty envelope in her own hand and throw it at her niece, hitting her right on the face. 

Jimin clenched her fist into a ball when she realized that Taeyeon was the one who did it before she came here. “I knew it! That fucking brat did it!” she cursed under her breath. “You know what? I bumped into your brat daughter a while ago and she’s rushing to leave just in time I arrived here! She must be the one who fucking stole your precious money!” 

Dropping her jaw in shock, Sooyoung got riled up even more from Jimin’s allegation for she couldn’t believe that her daughter would do such thing to her. “So, do you think I’m going to believe you? You don’t even have a proof either!” 

Jimin scanned the ceiling as she let out a quick defeated sigh. It would have been easier if there were CCTVs installed that was very handy for circumstances like this but to no avail – and if ever Sooyoung asked Taeyeon about it, her cousin wouldn’t admit her own wrongdoings. But Jimin got fed up with everything in her life for she wouldn’t accept that she would be the one to take the fall for something she didn’t clearly do.

“You know what? Fuck this shit!” Jimin took off the bib apron as she threw it to the floor. She quickly grabbed her trench coat and her scarf from the coat rack, outfacing her aunt as she announced. “I fucking quit!” 

Shocked, Sooyoung realized she couldn’t handle the operation of the restaurant tonight alone without her niece. “Hey Jimin! Get back here!” her aunt demanded but it was too late for Jimin stormed out into the dreary night.

* * *

Jimin was now on her second stick of cigarette where she was sitting on a swing all by herself at the children’s playground. She stared at the ground for a long time as she pondered why tears wouldn’t form in her eyes this time because she once believed that crying was one of the best outlets of releasing emotions; she must have been reached the peak of her boiling point to feel like her emotions were plain nothing anymore and it didn’t take a toll in her at all. She wondered if it was a good thing to feel nothing but as the days passed by, she began to die inside for feeling empty.

The thought of running away from this town and from her only living family whom she never treated as one was not new to her at all; she thought about it a thousand times in her head for all these years but she didn’t have enough courage to do so – she didn’t have enough reason to hold on. And right now, all Jimin could think of was to run away from this town… tonight, but she didn’t know where to go and she didn’t want to leave her only three friends behind without saying anything.

She lifted her head up high with anticipation to be greeted by the moon as she stared at the night sky full of clouds – like she always did every time she felt like she was nesting on a downcast but it’s difficult to find it in her position so she stood up and moved around as she scanned above her. Eventually she spotted it when the wind carried the parcel of cloudy air along which exposing the celestial body she’s been deeply connected with.

Jimin somehow felt the burden lifted off from her chest when she saw the moon as she smiled in loneliness. She dropped her head as she heaved a sigh. She felt clueless on what to do next, and all she wanted to feel right now was peace and quiet. She slowly lifted her head when she noticed the old public library that she saw earlier in few meters away that was still open at this hour. She felt an unusual rhythmic beat pattern of her heart as if it was the moon was leading her there, giving her a sign that now was the right time to go there.

_Okay. But this is starting to get really weird._ She thought to herself as she placed her hand on her chest. Jimin thought there’s nothing to lose if she would go there because she all had the time in the world now – not to mention that fact that she had no idea where she could stay for the night for walking out from an intense argument with her aunt as she began to navigate her way there.

Jimin reached the front door of the small old public library. She was hesitating to enter at first for she never went in any public library in her entire life. She didn’t like reading any books or alike for she found it too stodgy but nevertheless she heaved a sigh; maybe, strolling around here for a bit could give her a peace of mind she desperately needed. She twisted the doorknob as she slowly swung it open where an old lady that was sitting on a corner, lifted her sight from the book she was reading as she greeted Jimin with a bright smile. “Hello. Good evening! Are you here to browse or borrow some books?” 

“Uhh. Yeah,” Jimin closed the door gently behind her as she asked the old lady when she noticed that the setup inside was a little different than the usual: it still looked like any typical library with book shelves and study or reading area and such, but it’s relatively pretty small. “Is this really a public library or something?” she asked.

“It was my private library before but I changed it into a public library for I wanted to share with everyone who didn’t have access to some old books that can’t be found or bought on the internet,” the old lady explained.

“I see. I think that’s great,” Jimin nodded as she awkwardly smiled. “I– uhm. Is it okay to look around?” 

“Thank you! Go ahead. You still have an hour left before the closing time,” the old lady pointed at the clock hanging on the wall above the reception area with unwavering gentle smile on her face.

“Thanks,” Jimin took steps as she began strolling around in every book section quietly. She observed that there’s a limited selection of old books which she was completely unfamiliar with the title and the authors – or rather, she didn’t know anything about it at all for she didn’t like reading books to begin with. She sometimes checked the contents of some of the books that piqued her interest but she put it back eventually for she felt sleepy just by thinking of the time she would spend if she began to read something. But one thing that she enjoyed the most as she sauntered was the smell of the paper of the old books inside this library – she felt home and nostalgic.

_Is there something here that I can read that can make me feel different or something that can help me find my purpose in this life?_ She thought to herself as she kept on browsing various old books, pacing her way in between of the tall bookshelves from her left and right. When she reached the last section of the library, she saw the last bookshelf at the corner, she noticed a book that was oddly arranged where its fore-edge pages were revealed instead of the title on its spine in the uppermost shelves. But when curiosity got into her, as soon as she tiptoed just to reach for it, her heart began to pound strangely once more.

_Okay. I’m not going to lie. This feeling is really weird._ Jimin placed her hand once again on her chest for she couldn’t grasp what could be the reason why her heart was acting like this, while holding a standard size book that had a hardcover in Blue Dusk color where a moon surrounded by stars was painted on its cover.

_What is this even? There’s no title and name of the author in the cover._ Jimin examined the cover of the book in her hands; it seemed like it was not that pretty old compared to the other books she saw here. The headband and joint were still perfectly intact and it didn’t smell pungent at all.

_Hmm. Let’s see what’s inside._ She carefully opened it to reveal the plain front free endpaper in the front page as she flipped to the next page, and onto the next one, and so on where she found out that this book was filled with poems. She then flipped the pages until midway where she discovered a wrinkled and almost torn Polaroid photo.

_What is this and why are there missing pages?_ Jimin picked up the Polaroid photo for a closer look and found out that it was an unknown woman that was used as the bookmark of the ripped missing pages of the book but she couldn’t figure it out precisely as she was afraid to stain it if she tried to brush the smudge off on the face of the unknown lady. She flipped to the back of the photo as she read the words written on it.

**_“If you find this book, I want to believe that you know me. You know where I am. I will wait for you there. Come find me.”_ **

**_– Winter_ **

_Come find me? And who is Winter? Now this is getting weirder and weirder._ Jimin cautiously placed the book on the small free space on the shelf as she carefully flipped back the photo in front as she gently brushed the dust off to the part of the woman’s face to get a clearer view which her heart began to race in a faster rate that she couldn’t control.

The polaroid photo: a blonde woman with small streak of paint smudges on her face, was smiling brightly at the camera while holding a palette and a paintbrush on her hands, as she was standing proudly beside a finished painting on the easel of the medium-sized seascape portraying a brewing storm in the night where a black silhouette of a woman was standing in the middle of the dark sea where she’s facing the different phases of the moon.

_Heartbeat._

_Heartbeat._

**_Heartbeat._ **

_Okay. This is not good anymore. Calm the fuck down. Please calm the fuck down. Why my heart is acting like a bitch?_ Jimin shook her head, hitting her chest with the palm of her hand as she tried to gradually lessen down its pounding to the point that she didn’t notice she hit it too hard that it gained the attention of the little boy whom she saw peeking at her outside by the window earlier in the morning who was now strangely watching her. Jimin cleared her throat in embarrassment for acting stupid just because of the photo she clearly had no idea why she felt that way as she quickly turned her back away from the view of the little boy – she didn’t want to traumatize him from witnessing all that crap.

“Unnie, are you going to find that photo woman in the photo?” the little boy asked.

Caught by a surprise, Jimin slowly turned around and faced the little boy, as she answered. “Do you know something about this photo?”

The little boy shook his head. “But I only know that, that book has missing pages and a polaroid photo inside.”

“I see,” Jimin left the book on the shelf as she walked towards the little boy with the photo on her hand, crouching down to the ground to level on his sight, smiling at him. “Why are you asking?” 

Even though Jimin looked intimidating all the time, surprisingly, the boy didn’t seem to be terrified of her. “It’s because I believe you can find that woman in the photo.”

“Really? Why do you think that I should be the one who should find this woman?”

“Because grandma told me that, that book has been stuck here for many years already and no one even dared to pick it up and read it, or even find that woman in the photo. So, I purposely arranged that book in that bookshelf in an odd way and you are the only person who notice it and pick it up. It means you must be the chosen one,” the little boy grinned.

Jimin laughed. “Do you think so?”

“Yes!” The little boy nodded proudly.

The raven girl smiled at him. “But I don’t think I can do it. I am nothing,” she freed out a quick sigh. “I am just a lonely nobody existing in this world.”

“No, you’re not,” the boy tilted his head to the side, looking straight at her eyes as he complimented. “I see a glitter of hope in those dead eyes the moment you reached for that book.”

Jimin felt the sudden rush of warmth in those kind and genuine words of the little boy, leaving her completely speechless as she gently patted his head.

“That woman in the photo must be waiting for that long. I feel sad for her,” the little boy pouted, clearly disappointed. “I can’t even wait for my parents to come home later from work. How much more waiting for many years? She must be very lonely right now,” he sadly said, dropping his gaze low.

Jimin understood from the get-go how terrible it felt like to be lonely but she totally had no idea where to start; she had no idea how was she going to be able to find the woman in the photo. She didn’t even know if she had the right resources and capacity to do such thing. Questions started to formulate from nowhere inside her mind mostly consisted of what ifs: what if that woman stopped waiting and had already moved on? What if this photo and book was just a prank and all of these were not true? What if all her efforts went to waste? What if….

She glanced right back at the photo on her hand, staring at the blonde girl smiling on the photo, and she felt weirdly different in a good way – the feeling that she never felt before where a small fire was starting to ignite in her heart. By all means, Jimin could just shrugged it off and forget about how silly this _“come find me”_ thing, and just continued on her daily lifeless life. After all, she never knew that woman. But this time, it felt different – it suddenly gave her the purpose in life that she had been looking for all of these years… a reason to run away from home and started to live her life again – and Jimin didn’t want to let that opportunity slipped away from her hands. Mustering all the courage she had left, Jimin smiled at the little boy. “Alright then. I will find her.”

“Really?” the little boy’s eyes brighten up in sparkles. “Are you really going to find the woman in the photo?” he asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Jimin chuckled. “I’ve been lonely all my life so I know the feeling all too well,” the raven girl stood up, determined. “There are too many lonely people in this world right now and I don’t want that woman to be one of them anymore.”

“YEY!” the little boy quickly hugged her. “I am rooting for you and I will support your journey unnie!”

“Thank you,” Jimin gently patted her back. “I will see what I can do.” 

They broke apart then Jimin picked up the book from the shelf as she hid the photo between the pages in it. But this time she didn’t put it back in its place in the bookcase as she walked her way towards the old lady still reading at the corner. The old lady noticed her presence in front of her, peeking up from the book she’s reading as she asked her. “Did you find a book you wanted to borrow?”

“Uhh. Yes. This one,” Jimin handed the book over and the old lady just stared at it on the raven girl’s hand – like the old lady knew that book too well just by looking at it.

“Ahh. That poetry book,” the old lady smiled. “You don’t need to borrow it. You can keep that one.”

Surprised, the raven girl’s eye widened with the taught she maybe she just misheard what the old lady had said as she confirmed it. “Really? Are you sure I can really keep this?”

The old lady nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh. Is this for real?” surprised as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, Jimin still couldn’t believe why the book was given away to her just like that but she was grateful. “Tha–Thank you so much,” Jimin chuckled, scratching the back of her head. “But do you know that there’s a polaroid photo of a woman in this book and there are missing pages?” she asked.

The old lady looked at her in the eyes, seemingly trying to decipher what was the raven girl was thinking. “Yes. I know”

“I hope you don’t mind if I ask, but do you know how the book ended up in here?”

“As far as I can remember, that book was donated by a beautiful lady years ago.”

“Is that lady named Winter?”

“Hmm,” the old lady scratched her chin, thinking. “At this age, I have a hard time remembering names anymore so I am not sure but sometimes I can still recognize the faces of few people.”

“How about this?” Jimin picked up the photo inside the book as she showed it to the old lady. “Is the person who donated this book is the same person who donated this book here years ago?”

The old lady squinted her eyes, concentrating fully as she examined the photo in front of her. She thought about it for a minute as she finally gave her answer. “I’m sorry. I can’t remember it anymore.”

“I see. It’s alright. Thank you,” Jimin smiled sadly as she carefully placed the photo in between the pages of the book.

“But,” the old lady continued. “Even though I can’t remember faces, I can still remember what is the reason why she left the book here.”

With hopeful eyes, Jimin asked her in anticipation. “Really? What must be the reason?”

“Well, she didn’t give me the direct reason but she told me her favorite poem instead.”

“Wha–what poem is it?” 

* * *

_“Among a multitude of stars,_

_One stares down at me._

_Among a multitude of people,_

_I stare up at that one star._

_As the night grows deeper,_

_It fades into brightness_

_And I disappear into darkness._

_Where, when,_

_As what will the two of us…_

_you, one so warm, and me, one so tender,_

_meet again?”_

_\- In the Night by Kim Gwang-Seop_

Minjeong opened her eyes after reciting her favorite poem in her head for the thousand times already. She just woke up few minutes ago from having a short nap on her bed in her hotel room. It was late afternoon and she was just waiting for her older cousin, Jennie, to come over and help her move to her wheelchair. She reached for her phone on the bedside table as she went to her photo gallery, she kept on scrolling until she found what she was looking for – the photo of the painting. The blonde girl stared at it for a while as she suddenly tossed it beside her on her bed. Shutting down her eyes for she started to feel empty as she was starting to miss looking at it up close and personal.

_It’s fine. Few days from now, we’ll be going back to Seoul and I will visit the painting again._ Minjeong convinced herself as she decided to empty her thoughts, and as she patiently waited, she couldn’t do anything else but to think of the poem.

_Where, when, as what will the two of us, you, one so warm, and me, one so tender, meet again?_ She repeated that last few lines in her head and she couldn’t help but to feel the feeling of longing for someone that was once was with her and now was gone. She shut her eyes again as tears started to fall on her cheeks, whispering to herself the name she refused to say that gave her both pain and happiness – the name of the person she still loved after all these years.

_“Karina”_

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Let's interact with each other. (@LupinTheVixen) in twitter :)


End file.
